EX
by Nana Lee Jeno
Summary: Jika sudah berbicara mantan, pasti akan identik dengan permusuhan. Kebanyakan seorang mantan akan menjadi musuh bagi mantanya. Entah itu teman atau sahabat, pacar bahkan saudara sekalipun. Namun, tidakkah kalian tahu jika tidak semua mantan harus diperlakukan seperti itu?. Mantan juga masih bisa kita jadikan teman tanpa ada rasa benci diantaranya. MarkNo!Broken ft MarkHyuck


**EX**

 **SUMMARY:**

Jika sudah berbicara mantan, pasti akan identik dengan permusuhan

Kebanyakan seorang mantan akan menjadi musuh bagi mantanya

Entah itu teman atau sahabat, pacar bahkan saudara sekalipun

Namun, tidakkah kalian tahu jika tidak semua mantan harus diperlakukan seperti itu?

Mantan juga masih bisa kita jadikan teman tanpa ada rasa benci diantaranya

Karena bagaimanapun, kita masih saling membutuhkan

 **CAST:**

Mark Lee

Lee Jeno

Lee Haechan

Mention!Jaemin

 **WARNING:**

 **CERITA INI DIBUAT BUKAN UNTUK MEMICU TERJADINYA WAR ANTAR SHIPPER!**

 **CERITA INI SAYA BUAT HANYA UNTUK SEKEDAR APRESIASI IDE DARI TEMAN!**

 **INI HANYALAH FIKSI DAN JAUH DARI KATA NYATA!**

 **JIKA ANDA IRITASI MEMBACA FF INI, LEBIH BAIK JANGAN NEKAD MEMBACANYA!**

 **DON'T LIKE IT? DON'D READ IT AND JUST PRESS BACK!**

 **MARKNO!BROKEN AND MARKHYUCK COUPLE**

 **NANA LEE JENO PRESENT!**

Hope You Guys Like It!

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jika kita mengingat mantan kita, pasti ada rasa marah, sedih, kecewa bahkan menyesal yang menggerogoti hati kita. Marah karena ia yang mengakhiri hubungannya dengan kita, sedih karena kita harus berpisah dengannya, kecewa ketika tahu alasan mengapa ini harus berakhir, dan menyesal ketika hubungan kita memang benar-benar berakhir.

Ketika sebuah hubungan berakhir, kebanyakan dari mereka akan memutuskan untuk tidak saling menghubungi atau mengusik kehidupan masing-masing. Bahkan tak jarang dari mereka akan memilih untuk saling bermusuhan. Saling menunjukkan jika kehidupan mereka lebih baik lagi daripada ketika mereka masih bersama.

Tetapi, 1:1000 orang diatas terkadang masih saling menjalin hubungan baik. Tak jarang, mereka masih saling berteman layaknya saudara dan saling mendukung serta mendo'akan satu sama lain. Bahkan masih menjadi tempat sandaran dan kekuatan dalam menghadapi kehidupan masing-masing.

Salah satu dari mereka adalah Mark dan Jeno. Hubungan mereka sudah berakhir sejak lama, lebih tepatnya ketika mereka diumumkan sebagai member SMRookies. Karena ingin fokus pada karir masing-masing, mereka memutuskan mengakhirinya dan memilih untuk sekedar menjadi teman atau saudara saja. Mereka juga tak ingin salah satu dari mereka akan dibenci oleh fans masing-masing jika saat debut nanti hubungan mereka diketahui dan tidak diterima publik. Mark terlalu menyayangi Jeno, begitupun sebaliknya.

Meski mereka sudah bukan pasangan, namun mereka tidak canggung satu sama lain begitu mereka harus tampil di acara dan panggung yang sama bahkan menjadi satu tim atau grup. Tak jarang, Mark akan melakukan beberapa skinship dengan Jeno. Bukannya terkesan aneh atau canggung, malah skinship mereka terkesan sangat natural dan manis. Mereka juga sering berfoto dalam frame yang sama dengan berbagai pose romantis yang terkadang membuat mereka tersenyum miris mengetahui fakta hubungan mereka sudah berakhir.

Terkadang para hyung-line dan teman-teman merekapun bingung. Mengapa mereka harus mengakhiri hubungan mereka jika masih saling menyayangi? Taeyong sebagai leader hanya mamapu memberi mereka beberapa nasihat dan saran untuk tetap saling berhubungan baik meski semua berakhir. Bahkan Mark sendiri kini sedang menjalin hubungan dengan Donghyuck –yang kini kita kenal sebagai Haechan- namun masih sering terlihat bersama Jeno. Semua tahu tentang kisah cinta Mark dan Jeno sebelumnya. Namun mereka tak pernah sekalipun akan membahas hal tersebut. Biarlah itu menjadi kenangan untuk Mark dan Jeno.

Setelah selesai perform dan pulang ke dorm, Mark langsung membanting tubuhnya ke atas sofa. Jisung, Chenle dan Renjun lebih memilih langsung berjalan ke kamar masing-masing. Sedangkan Haechan pergi ke dapur entah ingin melakukan apa.

Jeno yang melihat Mark terkapar tak berdaya di atas sofa hanya tersenyum dan mendekati hyungnya tersebut.

"Jika hyung lelah, sebaiknya hyung langsung ke kamar saja dan beristirahat" saran Jeno dan duduk disamping Mark

"Aniya, aku masih ingin disini. Memangnya aku tak boleh kemari huh?" tanya Mark

Ya, sebenarnya dorm Mark dan Haechan bergabung dengan para member NCT 127 lainnya. Namun Mark dan Haechan memilik mampir kemari.

"Tapi hyung terlihat lelah sekali. Apa hyung mau beristirahat saja di kamarku? Renjun dan Jisung tidak akan keberatan" tawar Jeno

"Mereka memang tidak akan keberatan, tapi kau juga butuh istirahat Jeno. Jika aku menggunakan kamarmu, lalu kau akan istirahat dimana hm?" ujar Mark dan mengusap rambut Jeno sayang

"Tidak apa, hyung. Aku tahu hyung lebih lelah dariku. Hyung harus membagi waktu hyung dengan jadwal bersama member 127 juga siaran untuk High School Rapper. Belum lagi hyung sudah berada di tingkat akhir sekolah dan harus belajar. Hyung harus menjaga kesehatan hyung agar tidak jatuh sakit" ujar Jeno sambil memegang tangan Mark yang kini tengah beralih menyentuh pipinya

Mark hanya tersenyum mendengar penuturan Jeno. Inilah yang membuat ia begitu mencintai pemuda ini –dulu. Sikap manisnya, perhatiannya, senyumnya, semua yang ada pada diri Jeno membuat Mark begitu mencintainya. Jika sudah seperti ini, Mark sering merasa menyesal dengan pilihannya mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Jeno. Namun ia sadar, ia tak boleh egois. Ia tak boleh menyakiti Haechan dan merusak pertemanan dirinya dengan Jeno maupun Jeno dengan Haechan.

"Gomaweo, sudah memperhatikan dan mengkhatirkan keadaanku, Jeno-ya. Kuharap kau juga bisa menjaga dirimu dengan baik dan selalu sehat setiap hari, agar aku bisa tetap melihat senyummu dan mendapat dukungan serta perhatianmu. Saranghae, Jeno Lee" ujar Mark lalu mengecup kening Jeno sekejap

Jeno hanya tersenyum mendapat perlakuan manis tersebut. Jika dulu ia bisa merona dan malu, kini ia hanya bisa menyimpan rasa bahagia tersebut dalam senyuman manis.

"Sekarang, lebih baik kau beristirahat. Aku dan Haechan akan kembali ke dorm saja. Semoga harimu menyenangkan besok" seru Mark dan mengusak rambut Jeno pelan

"Baiklah, semoga hari hyung juga menyenangkan besok. Annyeong,hyung" pamit Jeno dan berjalan menuju kamarnya

Mark hanya tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya pada Jeno. Ketika Mark menghadap kearah dapur, dapat ia lihat Haechan tengah bersidekap dan mentapa dirinya.

"Jadi begitu ya, yang disebut 'mantan'?" cibir Haechan

Mark hanya memutar matanya jengah dan berjalan kearah Haechan.

"Kau cemburu?" tanya Mark

"Hyung, kau itu bodoh atau apa? Sudah tahu kau memiliki seorang kekasih tapi masih saja berlaku manis pada Jeno. Aku jadi curiga jika sebenarnya kau masih memiliki hubungan dengannya" omel Haechan

"Astaga, Lee Haechan. Sudah berapa kali kubilang padamu? Aku dan Jeno sudah tidak memiliki hubungan apapun lagi. Hubungan itu sudah berakhir beberapa tahun lalu dan sekarang aku dengan Jeno hanyalah sebatas teman atau saudara. Tidak lebih" tegas Mark

"Tapi 'kan kau tidak perlu bersikap terlalu manis padanya, hyung. Kau selalu memperlakukan Jeno layaknya kekasihmu" bantah Haechan

"Dan kau juga sering berkata seperti itu padaku ketika aku sedang bersama Jaemin. Dengar ya, Lee Donghyuck. Kekasih Mark Lee hanyalah Lee Donghyuck seorang. Jeno Lee hanyalah masa lalunya dan Na Jaemin hanyalah teman yang ia anggap sebagai saudara. Apa kau puas?" ujar Mark sambil memegang bahu Haechan

Haechan hanya mampu terdiam dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ayo, kita harus kembali ke dorm sekarang. Aku tahu kau lelah" ajak Mark sambil merangkul Haechan membawanya pergi

Kenangan hanyalah sebuah kengan. Masa lalu hanyalah masa lalu. Namun ketika kita harus dibuat mengulangnya, kita takkan bisa melakuukan hal yang sama persis. Karena ada tembok yang membatasinya agar kita tak terluka dan jatuh kedalam masa lalu tersebut.

 **END**

Satu lagi FF abal bin gaje yang muncul akibat percakapan di gurp chat.. XD

Makasih para anak-anakku sayang, udah bantuin bunda dapetin ide..:-*

Inget, ini hanya fiksi dan bukan pemicu war!

Jika masih ada yang nyasar dikolom review saya yang memicu war, berarti dia dalam keadaan mentalnya ga stabil.. :-P

Review juseyo~~~~


End file.
